Her Son
by NyghtWalker
Summary: Severus Snape was sent out to collect Harry Potter and introduce him to the wizarding world. What happens when he finds out his perception of the Boy-Who-Lived is completely wrong. /Harry looks like Lily! Bash!Dumbledore Bash!Ron, Ginny, Molly. Good!Snape. Friend!Draco. Rating will change as Harry gets older.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I Hope you're ready for my new Harry Potter story.

I hope you like it. Please follow and review and tell me what you think.

*I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters*

Chapter 1: Privet Drive

 **July 24, 1991**

Severus Snape angrily walked down the street of a muggle neighborhood. If he could describe it in one word, it would be 'Atrocious'.

All the houses look exactly the same. The muggles matched where they lived, as the were all boring and plain as well. The weather was just a depressing at the area: cold, dreary and bland.

He hated that he was forced to do this. He wanted to spend his day working on a new potion, not picking up and taking a spoiled brat to Diagon Alley.

Sadly, it was out of his meticulous hands, all because of McGonagall's decision.

-flashback-

 **Yesterday**

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. Far from it actually.

He had been asked to come to Minerva's office. It seemed that she needed to talk to him.

What could be more important than one of his experiments?

He had been working on a temperamental potion that could fix incorrectly reset bones without the need for Skelegrow. It was very dangerous, due to all the ingredients used in it were very unstable when improperly put together.

In the middle of the most important part, he had received a letter to see the Deputy Headmistress.

He of course sneered at the polite letter and had been forced to place the potion on hold via stasis spell. He hated when he had to put his work on hold because of something less important.

So here he was, walking quite briskly to his coworker's office, robes billowing angrily behind him. He refused to waste time when it could be used for something better.

Finally reaching the door, he was almost tempted to just open the door, but held back and knocked out of politeness. Albeit quite rigidly.

"Come in." Called out a Scottish accented female voice from behind the door.

Severus pushed open the door and walked into the office with dissatisfaction on his face. Seeing McGonagall sitting at her desk, he decided to ask and just get to the point before his stasis spell weakened.

"Minerva, I was working on an extremely volatile potion. What is so important that you had to disturb me in my time of focus?" He growled out.

Minerva ignored Severus's bad attitude, knowing that he was usually in a bad mood, well more than usual, if he was interrupted while creating new potions.

"Severus, I was looking over some of the incoming students and noticed something. While there are a few left on the list that need to be introduced to the wizarding world, one in particular caught my eye. Most students get sent several letters if the first is not answered after a few days, but this child had received over two hundred letters and has still not replied."

Severus was listening but didn't care in the slightest about one student. He didn't understand where she was going with this. "So one brat doesn't want to go to Hogwarts. What does this have to do with me Minerva? Get to the point."

Minerva huffed at his attitude, but continued. "It was quite strange so I looked more into it and found that Albus had been doing this. I also found that he wanted Hagrid to see this child next week and introduce him to our world. I do not want a Hogwarts dropout student to show around our future generations, so I need someone to go tomorrow and take care of this problem.

Severus' eyes widened at the Deputy's implication. His already cold look transformed into an angry snarl, directed at McGonagall "Absolutely not! I refuse to go and give a mindless presentation to a muggleborn about Hogwarts."

Minerva wasn't having it though, judging by the cold glare that was directed to the Potions professor.

"Severus, I am not asking. Pomona and myself are already scheduled to see some other students and introduce them. Filius attracts too much attention from muggles due to his stature, and while he is not a bad person, Hagrid is not a good representative for Hogwarts. You are the only other teacher that can show this child."

Severus sneered and internally cursed at his predicament. Minerva was technically in charge of him because of her position as Deputy Headmistress. Then again, he would not get fired due to Dumbledore needing him.

But Minerva would find a way to punish him, she always did.

After a good long internal battle about it, Severus resigned in his fate.

"Fine." Snape barked out. "Who is this child that I am forced to see."

Minerva looked at him with a straight face and said the words that he dreaded the most.

"Harry Potter"

And with that, Severus's bad mood turned sour.

-flashback end-

While he managed to complete the Bone-Fix potion late last night, Snape was still not happy with what he was forced to do today.

He didn't even have time to test his new great achievement yet, all because of Harry Potter.

Severus wondered how spoiled the child would be. It was the offspring of James Potter after all.

The boy was most likely being waited on hand and foot by his family. He would be fat and lazy, and unlikely be able to do anything on his own.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-is-spoiled. In Severus's mind, it fit quite well.

He walked down the street until he found himself in front of a boring house that looked just as boring as the neighboring one. Plain shutters on glass windows, walls painted the same as every other house, and a design that was created from a muggle cookie cutter.

'Privet Drive 4, the home of a rotten child and his disgusting muggle family.' Thought Severus grossly.

He took a deep breath and knew the longer he waited, the longer he had to wait to work on potions.

He knocked on the door and waited for a moment, wondering if there was anyone home.

" Get the door!" Yelled out a gruff voice from inside. There was his answer.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Called out a quiet voice.

There was a slight pause before the door was slowly opened, allowing Severus Snape to see the inside the house.

It was just was boring inside as the outside. All the seeable furniture was covered in plastic, the tables were spotless, and the floors shined. In Severus's opinion, it looked like a house you would buy out of a 1950s catalog.

But those were not the biggest details that Severus caught. In the very middle of the doorway was a small child. Severus couldn't determine if the child was a boy or girl based on its looks.

The adolescent wore clothing that would look better on a whale. It was dirty and skinny, and from the way the child's exposed collarbone bone looked, malnourished. But there were features that stabbed at Snape's cold heart.

Large emerald green eyes that shined with defeat, but also hope, stared up at him. Long wavy red hair that brushed past it's shoulders. It had a heart shaped face that reminded him too much of his lost love. Accompanying it all was tanned, but soft looking skin.

'Dear Merlin, this child looks like Lily!' Severus screamed into his mind.

"Hello sir, can I help you, or would you like to speak to Vernon?" Asked the child professionally. The voice didn't help with identifying if it was a boy or girl, as it sounded too soft to be a boy's, but not high enough to be a girl's.

Severus collected himself and placed a cold look back on his face. "Yes child, I need to speak to the head of the house." He said indifferently, but his eyes lingered on the child when it nodded and turned to the living room. "Uncle Vernon, there is a man here to see you." the child said out quietly.

The was a shuffling from the other room. The child looked up at Severus with curiosity.

Whose child was this? It had to be related by Lily in some way.

Before any words could be exchanged, a whale of a man came from around the corner. "Who are you?" The man asked angrily. Severus could see the grease sliding down the man's chin, as if he was caught in the middle of a fat filled breakfast. Snape could not hold back his disgust.

"I am Severus Snape.." He began with a sour look. "I am a professor at Hogwarts Wi-"

"You're one of those freaks!" The man yelled out. Severus could see the man was not very friendly when it came to his kind, judging by the slur.

The whale charged forward with the intent to either close the door or squash the black clad wizard, neither one was preferable for the Hogwarts professor. Luckily Severus was quick to his wand.

"Flipendo!" Severus called out while flicking his wand at the fat oaf. Said blob of a man flew back, landing on his back with a loud flop. The oaf slid for a few more feet before his head hit the bottom of the wall, ending his consciousness.

The tiny red haired child looked up at Severus with awe, who couldn't help but be a little prideful at his own skills. It was like the first time his did the 'wingardium leviosa' in front of his childhood friend.

"Dad!"

"Vernon! Are you alright!" Called out a shrill voice. Severus didn't have to guess who it was. It was too familiar.

"Did that freak do something again? I'll make sure to-" she caught a glimpse of Snape and her eyes widened in horror. "You!"

"Hello Petunia." Said Severus with disgust. Petunia was always a nasty girl, and her attitude only got worse as she grew up.

It seems her looks didn't improve either.

'So this is who Dumbledore had watch Harry Potter. Well, perhaps she squashed out the arrogance that was past down from his father.' He thought dryly.

Petunia tried to help her husband, who was still out cold, and failed miserably. She looked at Snape and snarled like a dog. "What did you do to Vernon!" She demanded. "I'll make you pay! You freaks better stay away from my normal family, or I'll-"

Severus had had enough her attitude and took a menacing step forward, pointing his wand at Petunia's head.

"Or you'll what?" Petunia flinched back in fear. "Remember who I am Tunie. I am not the same person I used to be." Snape said with a sneer and a wand focused on her.

Severus looked and saw a very chubby child watching the whole scene with fear.

He wondered if that may be Potter. It would fit his mental description of the brat. Perhaps she did spoil him.

Petunia sneered back, obviously not happy with the use of her nickname. "You have not right to call me that you filth! You damned freaks took away my sister. You ruined my perfectly normal life, and it all started when she became a freak like you!"

"Lily was an amazing woman and wizard. You were always jealous of her." Snape countered. It was true, Petunia would often try to copy her younger sister and fail, making her even more angry than before. She then decided to hate her sister's gift because she could not have it herself.

Severus sighed bitterly and looked at the muggle family with a cold glare. "I am not here to bicker with you. I came because I was sent to collect Harry Potter."

He noticed movement from behind the wall and saw the fat child come out a little more. "What do ya want the freak for?" The baby whale child asked. Snape directed a glare at the boy, who went back behind the wall with a pitiful whimper.

'So that's not Harry. That must mean that-' Severus's thought were cut off by a small voice to his side.

"What do you want with me sir?" Severus turned to the voice to see the same child who opened the door. The tiny red haired child looked up at Severus with amazement and fear etched into his face.

'This is Harry Potter?!' Thought Severus in disbelief.

It made no sense to him. He could have sworn that Harry's hair was black back when he saw him as a baby.(1) The day he lost Lily. Now the boy had long red hair that matched his mother's. When did his hair color change?

That, and the boy looked nothing like his despicable father. He could have sworn that Harry would look more like his bully James.

"You're Harry Potter?" He asked coldly. He knew he shouldn't glare at the child so angrily, but he had a reputation as a strict teacher to uphold. Even if the target of the glare was his precious Lily's son.

The more he looked at the child, the more it made sense. This had to be Lily's son. While the boy was quite a bit smaller, he looked much like his mother at this age than James.

"Y-yes sir." The boy squeaked out. Severus could see the tenseness in the boy's shoulders. He was obviously scared of the much bigger black clad man.

'Well, it seems that things are much different than I had originally thought.' though Snape, knowing that today was going to be an adventure in of itself.

(End Chapter 1)

(1) It is not uncommon for a baby's hair color to change when it gets older. It will usually end up with one of its parents hair colors at first then it changes to a color in the family gene pool, such as how Harry had black from James that turned red like Lily's. It can occur at any time between first month and four years old.

I hope you like the first chapter. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for me.

Yes, this story will be a slash fic, but I don't want it to be a Snarry. I would prefer a Severitus with Harry going with someone else.

Please follow the story for more. Also check out my other stories.

Until next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape didn't know what to think at the moment. All he could do was stare intently at the small child, The small Harry Potter that looked too much like Lily for his comfort.

The entire time he traveled to this disgusting muggle home, he could only think about how spoiled the Boy-Who-Lived would be living under a pampering family. One that would wait on him hand and foot and be at his beck and call.

But now that he was faced with the small child, he couldn't even compare Harry to his childhood bully. Harry didn't even resemble James.

Where James Potter had a more squared face, Harry's was softer and heart shaped. James had brown eyes hidden behind clunky round glasses and a black messy rat's nest of hair. To the extreme contrast, Harry had expressive green eyes that were un-suppressed by any eye-wear and wavy red hair like Lily. James Potter screamed cockiness and confidence when Harry expressed shyness and wonder.

They were complete opposites, but then again, it could be explained by how the two were raised. James was raised by a rich pureblood family where Harry was raised by muggles, and not good ones by his appearance.

He saw a shift from the corner of his eye and saw Petunia edging away from him. Pointing his wand at the horse faced woman once again, he sneered at her frightened appearance.

"Well Tunie, it seems that I will be relieving young Mr Potter from your jurisdiction today and teaching him of his family. I will return him once we have completed what needs to be done. Does that sound appropriate?" He watched with an internal smirk as she nodded fearfully, loosing any confidence she had before.

She frantically grabbed her son, who was still hiding behind the wall, and ran into the kitchen. She left her unconscious husband laying carelessly on the floor, obviously more concerned about her and her son's lives than the giant pig's.

Turning back to the small child once more, he saw the boy look at him with fear, worry, and something else. Something that expressed relief. It was like Harry was happy that he was being taken away by someone he had never met before.

"Come child, we have much to do today." Severus stated, walking out of the door with his robes billowing behind him. He didn't need to see the boy follow him, as he heard the ruffling of small feet against the sidewalk close behind him.

Walking in between two cookie cutter buildings, Severus Snape stopped and turned around to see the boy had followed him thus far, but seemed extremely timid and nervous about where they were going. He could understand why. If a strange man had him go into an alleyway by himself at eleven years old, he would probably react much worse than the way Harry was.

He kneeled down to eye level with the small boy, which was somewhat difficult do to the boy being extremely small and himself being 6'4". Harry tensed up, which Snape noticed and mentally cataloged.

"Harry, have strange things happened around you before? Things that cannot be explained through logic. Please tell me the full truth." Obviously Harry was uncomfortable with the question and looked down at his feet. "Well... when I was younger, m-my Aunt Petunia would try to cut my hair. She would cut it all off except a little bit to cover this weird scar I have. It would grow back the next morning and she would be angry at me for using...my freakishness." Severus didn't show it, but he was infuriated that Harry not only had no idea about magic but that Petunia would be so hateful at a child, just because she didn't have magic.

"Anything else?" Severus asked once more.

"Umm, I was once running away from Dudley and his friends, then I found myself on the roof of a school building." Snape nodded with hidden surprise. Uncontrolled apparation was extremely uncommon for accidental magic, but then again, Harry must have a very strong magical core.

He pulled out a familiar manila envelope. Before handing it to Harry, he noticed something strange about the address. The room that Harry was sleeping in was plastured across the front of the envelope. Severus looked in shock at the words transcribed on it. **Cupboard under the Stairs.** 'That's another thing to remember for the future.' He told himself.

He handed it to the child, who took it with both hands and stared in awe. Carefully opening the paper, as to not rip the aged parchment, Harry opened and began reading the little document quite carefully. Severus noticed that the boy's eyes lit up with shock and disbelief.

Harry looked up at the still crouched man. "I-I'm a wizard?"

Severus almost gave a smile at the amazed expression on the boy's face. Almost.

"Yes Mr Potter, you are a wizard, much like your mother and... father."

"A-And they both went to this Hogwarts school too?"

"Yes they did child." Harry looked at Severus nervously and fidgeted with his oversized clothing.

"Um, Mr..."

"Snape. Severus Snape." He answered.

"Did...Did my parents love me?" Snape felt his stern features soften. "Yes Mr Potter. Your parents loved you. When your mother found out she was pregnant with you she felt like she was on top of the world. She loved you even before you were born."

Harry let tears stream down his eyes. He always believed that his parents abandoned him or they didn't care. Now he knew. His parents loved him. They loved him and they wanted him. It was the greatest feeling he had ever felt, knowing that his mum actually loved him. Even if they did die in a car accident.

"Mr Snape, you were talking about my mum in the house. D-did you know her?" Harry asked hopefully.

Severus smiled this time. He was pained by her death everyday, but he could never stop talking about how much of an amazing person Lily was. "Yes, I knew her. She was my best friend before and when I went to Hogwarts." Harry looked up at Snape with awe and let a smile creep up on his shy face.

"What did she look like?" Snape stopped his thought on Lily when he heard that question. Had Harry never actually seen a picture of his own mother? He didn't realize that Petunia would go so far with her hatred of her sister. To not own a single picture of her.

"In many ways, she looked like you..." Snape noticed Harry blush at the comments of looking like his mother. It almost made him want to chuckle. "She had long red hair, green emerald eyes and a beautiful unblemished face. She was a brilliant and caring witch that would often help those who needed it."

Harry was stroking his own hair, most likely comparing what his mother looked like to get a mental image.

Severus placed a serious look back on his face and looked at the child once more. "I am going to explain some things to you, as it will help you when you become involved in the wizarding world. First off, the reason your parents died-"

"Mr Snape?" asked a quiet voice. Usually Severus would be quick to anger with being interrupted, but looking down at the curious face of the small adorable child, his cold facade faded away.

"Yes Mr Potter?"

"What do the death of my parents have to do with anything involving the wizarding world? I thought they were killed in a car accident." Snape's almost let his eyes widen in disbelief.

'How could this poor boy not know of how his parents truly...Petunia' Severus found himself angry. Not at the child of his nemesis, but at the hateful power of muggles. Petunia was a filthy woman that took happiness in making her nephew's life miserable.

"Mr Potter. Your parents were not killed in an accident. Your deplorable Aunt lied to you. Your parents died from an attack while protecting you." Snape looked at the intrigued look Harry gave him. "*sigh* I'm going to explain something as quickly as possible. Please do not interrupt unless you absolutely need to.

"First off, there was a Dark Lord that goes by the name You-Know-Who. His real name is Voldemort, but do not say it out loud, as many people fear the name. And yes it is quite idiotic to be afraid of a name.

Second: This Dark Lord was planning on killing all muggleborn children, who are magical children like you, except they have no magical parents. He wanted to destroy all muggles, but his plans did not succeed, as he was destroyed one night. Defeated by a baby philosophized to destroy him. He killed both the baby's parents, then shot a killing curse at the small child, hoping to-"

"Was it green?" Snape stopped and looked at the child with shock. "Do you remember it?"

Harry fidgeted with his long sleeves. "U-um. I've had dreams where I hear screaming then a green light flashes. I usually wake up after... wait, does that mean that..."

"Yes Mr Potter. You were the one that lost your parents that night." Harry looked down at the floor and Snape could tell he was ready to cry. "You also defeated the Dark Lord and saved the wizarding world from his tyranny. After he tried to kill you, the spell rebounded back at him and killed him, but also left a mark on you." Snape noticed how Harry unconsciously went to touch his forehead where the scar was hidden under red hair.

Gently placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he let the boy process the information. It was a lot to take in for the young boy.

He let the boy remain like this for a few more moments, but he needed to get the day started, lest he be late to working on his latest potion.

"I understand this is plenty of information to take in, but I need to keep the day moving. Will you be able to do the same?" Harry nodded.

"Good. We are going to be apparating, which is much like what you did when you were younger. It is a form of teleporting, so I need you to hold on to my hand quite firmly."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Harry did as instructed. Taking up the much larger hand with his own, he thought back to the time that he himself 'teleported'. A moment later, he felt like he was sucked through a straw and stretched like taffy at the same time. He had to close his eyes to bear the unusual feeling and persevere. It made him sick to his stomach. He felt the strange feeling pass, now no longer feeling it. Opening his eyes, he looked up and found himself staring at a very unusual bar.

Looking up at Mr Snape, he found the man staring down at him with intent. "Come Mr Potter, we must do something before entering The Leaky Cauldron." Mr Snape pulled out his wand and pointing it at Harry's head. Knowing what was coming next, Harry tensed up and waiting to be hit with some kind of magic.

"What are you doing Mr Potter, I need to see your forehead and cover your scar before we enter." Harry looked up hesitantly. "Why is that Mr Snape?"

"First off, you must call me Professor Snape, as I am a teacher at Hogwarts. Second, your scar is a dead giveaway to who you are. Unless you want people hounding at you all day because of what you did as a toddler, I suggest we cover it up."

Harry felt a little nervous. While Mr- er... Professor Snape has been nothing but truthful with him, he couldn't help but feel nervous with the idea of the man using magic on his head.

"A-Alright Professor." Harry moved the hair out of the way from his scar and waited patiently. Snape then placed his wand several inches about the scar and whispered something. Harry felt a tingling sensation on his forehead, but it quickly passed after a few moments. "There." Professor Snape said. "While you will still feel the scar, nobody will be able to see it until I release the spell on it."

Harry nodded and brought his hand up to his scar and, like Mr Sn- Professor Snape said, he could still feel it.

"Come Mr Potter, we have much to do today." Harry shook his head from his thoughts on his scar and quickly followed Snape into the strange bar.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Severus Snape walked into the familiar yet disgusting bar known as the Leaky Cauldron. While he despised it's gruff and dirty appearance, it did help when it came to deterring muggles.

Walking past wizards to the front counter, he felt something touch his hand. Turning around, he found Harry staring up at him with a shy look, obviously scared at being caught.

Severus loathed children, only being a teacher because his deal with Albus, but this one was different. While at first it was because the boy looked like Lily, it was something new.

The small child was so timid and scared. He flinched from contact and was usually too afraid to ask questions that the normal curious child would. He was obviously treated very poorly in his current home, and the boy looked like he had never had a good day in his life since he lost his parents.

It somewhat reminded Severus of himself. Too weak to fight against his own father and treated like dirt, but where he became melancholy and angry, Harry grew timid and meek.

Angrily pushing the thoughts about his past away, he palmed the much smaller appendage and allowed Harry to hold onto his hand and walked up to the counter. After a quick word with Tom, who frightened Harry with his strange mannerisms, he walked through the courtyard and found himself with a tiny child attached to his hand and in front of a brick wall.

Using his hand, he knocked on the brick three times, signalling the entrance into Diagon Alley. As bricks moved out of the way from one another, he turned to the small child to who still held onto his hand and gave a slight smirk at the bewildered and amazed look that was on his face. "Mr Potter, welcome to Diagon Alley."


	3. Chapter 3

ALRIGHT, ANOTHER CHAPTER!

I hope my reader are enjoying it so far, as there is more to come!

I was in a bit of a funk for a few weeks when it came to righting, but I'm back in action!

Please remember to follow and review if you like the story!

This story will be slash in the future, but I will need to decide a pairing for the future. Any pairing in the story won't be getting too serious until at least his fourth year, so you underage pervs best walk away!

But I love my readers, so ideas and criticism is alright with me, as long as you don't push for early sex. That's just weird to me.

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

*I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters*

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Despite how amazing the situation was for Harry, he was still extremely nervous about the whole thing. He refused to let go of Severus's hand, placing his very small hand in the man's much larger one. Snape didn't do anything to stop the action, finding Harry;s small hand to be quite warm and adorable. He wouldn't admit it though.

Severus Snape took several curious glances at his charge as he walked through the familiar alley. Harry Potter was filthy, covered in grime and dirt, wearing awful clothing, and had knots in his long wavy hair. It was obviously because of his despicable family, the whale and the giraffe with their over-sized son.

Yes, Snape knew exactly where to take Mr Potter first before going to Gringotts.

Harry on the other hand couldn't help but look at everything around him. The Alley might be a bit too thin for his comfort, but all the strange people and the even more strange events happening around him made it all the more amazing.

He was still having trouble believing that he was a wizard. A real life wizard. He wasn't a freak, or a monster like his Aunt and Uncle said he was. He belonged somewhere, and he would be accepted here. The thought made him want to cry, but he held back the tears, not wanting to embarrass Mr Snape in a public area.

He had no idea where Mr Snape was taking him. They had walked past many stores that looked extremely interesting, but they hadn't stopped at any of them. There was even a store dedicated to selling just broomsticks. He would have to ask about that later.

"Now Mr Potter." Snape said, getting the boy's attention and away from his internal thoughts. "We are here. This will be the first stop of the day." Harry looked at the building with wonder. It had several windows that displayed clothing and weird dresses, a peach colored exterior, and a stylized sign up above that Harry read.

 **Ms Hendrick's House of Beauty and Clothing**

Harry put two and two together and looked down at his own clothing. He still had dirt on his baggy pants from when he had to wake up and fix the garden. Then again, he clothes were not much to look at regardless. They were Dudley's hand-me-downs.

Snape led the tiny boy into the store and passed by rows of clothing to get to the front counter. At the front stood a young woman with blond hair tied back in a bun. She gave the pair a gentle smile. "Hello, welcome to Ms Hendrick's House of Beauty and Clothing. How can I help you today?"

Severus placed a hand on Harry's head, noticing the slight flinch the boy gave him. 'Dirty Muggles' He thought to himself. "Yes." He started, getting away from his more negative thoughts. "I have with me a young child that is in need of grooming, as well as new clothing." Ms Hendrick smiled.

"Well, you're in luck! I don't have an appointment scheduled at the moment, so I can get this young girl squeezed in right now." Harry blushed, finding his feet to be more interesting and tightening his hold on Snapes's hand. Severus let his lips upturn at mistake made by the woman.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Again." Ms Hendrick said to the small little boy. "I'm terribly sorry about calling you a girl. Your are simply adorable, and I assumed." she pleaded. Harry blushed. "I-It's alright. I have really long hair. You're not the first person to call me a girl." Ms Hendrick smiled and got up from her crouched position. She looked to Severus. "I'm terribly sorry sir."

"It's quite alright." Snape said. "We will be taking our leave now, but next time we return, I hope Harry is not mistaken for a girl again."

"Well." Ms Hendrick stated "You son is quite adorable. You might have to be beating children off him with a broomstick in a few years." Snape's eyes widened the slightest bit. "He is not my son, but I understand what you mean. Have a good day Ms Hendrick." Snape turned around and took Harry's hand, taking the boy out of the store with what Hendrick said in his head.

As they made it out the front door, they heard a polite "Have a good day!" from Ms Hendrick at the door shut.

If Harry looked like a adorable girl before, then his new appearance only added to it. Gone was the matted and knotted hair, replaced with beautiful sleek and wavy red. It shined when the rays of sunlight hit it, making it gleam with beauty. His previously dirty face and body was now cleaned and washed properly, letting everyone see his unblemished androgynous appearance. The long and baggy clothing he wore was now replaced with a lovely white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. Over the new clothes was an opened up emerald green robe that Harry saw and fell in love with.

At first, he was just going to walk by, knowing that he would not be allowed to get it, but Mr Snape told him that everything that was being bought was being charged to the Potter vault, so he was allowed to get whatever he wanted.

Harry grabbed a hold of the beautiful emerald robe and held it close, enjoying the feeling of the slick fabric on his skin. Snape loved how the color matched the boy's expressive eyes. It suited him.

Anyway, with their shopping done and most of the other clothing that was purchased shrank down and in Harry's pocket (which also amazed the green eyed wizard), Snape led the boy towards their main destination.

Harry looked up at the amazing building before him. It was a white building that stood above all the others with golden words inscribing its name.

 **GRINGOTTS**

Harry walked in with Snape, hand in hand. Harry passed by strange creatures, all of which were scrunch-faced with pointy ears, sharp teeth, and very short.

"M-Mr Snape, what are those?" Snape looked down at the curious and somewhat frightened child. "Those, Mr Potter, are goblins. They are greedy for gold and very strict with their work. They take any form of insult quite seriously, so I trust you not to do anything brash to them, as they hold all of your family's money." He finished. Harry nodded at the statement and the continued to the front counter with Snape.

"Mr Potter." Snape said. Harry looked up to the black clad man. "I must inform you that I am a professor at Hogwarts. I have been letting it pass until now, but from now on, you shall refer to me as Professor Snape. Does that sound alright to you?" Harry nodded with a smile. The small boy's infectious attitude almost made Severus want to do the same.

Making it to the front counter, Snape gave the goblin on the tower-like table a professional look. "My name is Severus Snape, Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here with Mr Potter to retrieve assets from his vaults."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Making their way out of the bank with a bad full of galleons, Severus led them to their next destination, still thinking about the adventure they had just been on.

After talking with the front teller, they had to go through a blood test to confirm Harry Potter was who he says he was. After the confirmation, they went to Harry's trust vault and retrieved plenty of money for the young red haired boy to spend for the next few years. After the trust vault was closed up once more, the goblin, Griphook, brought them to his office and talked about Harry's accounts.

Severus nor Harry knew how much the Potter family actually had, but after hearing the real number, they both had equally shocked faces. After getting over the amount of money, Severus and Griphook helped Harry through the process of going through his accounts, the goblin said Gringotts would send Potter all the keys to his vaults, including the one in Dumbledore's possession.

The long haired boy found it very strange that a teacher, even if he was the headmaster, would have connections to his family's money. He learned Albus was his magical guardian, which meant he was suppose to watch over him in the magical world, but that shouldn't mean the man held on to all his money.

Harry didn't understand why the headmaster had his key or why the Potter financial information was sent to him, but thankfully it would stop soon. Apparently it would now be sent to Harry from now on after he turned 11. The thought made him feel a little better.

He didn't want someone he had never met controlling him.

When Severus heard Harry voice his concerns, he could tell the boy would make a great Slytherin. The boy was smart, clever, and while he was very naive and curious, he could tell Harry may become ambitious in the future.

He internally laughed to himself. The child of James Potter, the bully to all snakes, becoming a Slytherin. It would make James roll around in his grave for centuries.

Without further ado, they left the goblin bank and made their way to where they needed to go. Severus thought the best option would be to go to Flourish and Blotts first and get Harry's books.

Entering the quaint little bookstore, Harry and Severus split up, with Harry looking for books to read for the rest of summer break, and Severus going to find the books that Harry required for the upcoming year.

Harry found several books about magical creatures, spells, and adventure books, even one about himself. He should probably ask Mr- Professor Snape about that.

Harry put his pile of books down on the floor grabbed a book titled "Magical History" which he couldn't help but pick up and look into. Before he could even open the book, he is interrupted. "Hello, do you mind if I look through here?" Harry turns around to find a dark skinned boy with brown eyes and short black hair looking at him, quite closely he might add, their feet almost touching. A tinge of red flutters onto Harry's cheeks and he nods, moving out of the way from the shelf the boy was after.

Said dark skinned boy reaches down uses his fingers to coast over several books before grabbing one with a brown and yellow cover. "Found it." He said with a smile before turning back to Harry. "Sorry about that, I was looking for that one for a while, and the book lady told me it would be around where you were." Harry nodded and smiled back.

"It's no problem. I was just looking into a book I found interesting." Blaise nodded back. "I see. That's pretty good too. Most girls I know don't usually like to read so often. You're a nice change of pace." Blaise chuckled at the end. Harry's blush grows a little more on his face. "U-Um.. I'm not a girl." He said quietly, but Blaise hears him and his eyes go wide. "Are you bloody serious? I'm sorry about that. You just look really pretty for a boy." The comment doesn't help Harry's blush.

"It's okay. A lot of people get me confused." Harry clarifies. The two look at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say to each other next. "I have found your required books." A familiar voice calls out. "I will permit you to look around some more, but do be hasty about it."

"Blaise!" A female voice calls out. "Did you find that book you were looking for?"

Suddenly, A woman in a blood red dress and a man in pitch black robes come out from opposite sides of the book aisle.

The two adult look to the two children before looking at each other with surprise.

"Professor Snape" The woman said respectfully.

"Ms Zabini" Severus returns with equal feeling.

"I was just going to take my son to get something to eat for lunch, but it seems he has made a little friend." Blaise blushes at her insinuating statement.

"I was just about to bring my charge with me to do the same after collecting a few more book." Severus returns.

"Well." Ms Zabini states with a smile. "Why don't you join us, you and your charge?"

"Only if Mr Potter is alright with it." Both the Zabini's eyes widen. Ms Zabini for the fact that the child is a boy, and Blaise for the last name.

"D-did he just say." Harry blushes at being caught, and put out his hand. "I-It's nice to meet you. M-My name is Harry Potter." Blaise finds it very cute. The though makes him blush.

'Cute? I just thought of Harry Potter as cute? I even called him pretty too! This is another guy! A GUY! Get a hold of yourself Zabini!' He berates himself.

Blaise barely pulls himself back into reality to shake the other boy's hand. "Blaise. Blaise Zabini. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry."

(End Chapter)

Yay! A little bit of young awkwardness between children. It won't stop there.

To those of you who read my other story, Muggle Schoolteacher, Ms Hendrick is a character in stat story too!

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to check out my other works.

Yes, this story will be slash in the future. You won't change my mind on that.

I'm not sure for pairing yet, but as you can tell, Harry will have plenty of options.

Until next time, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back baby! I know I waited a while to post this, but I've been in a bit of a pickle lately.

Anywho, I got down to it and wrote this. I know it's a bit rushed, but the more important parts of the story are in Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy!

Now lets get on with it!

*I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters*

Chapter 4: Gifts

"So, Mr Potter, how are you enjoying you pre-Hogwarts trip to Diagon Alley?" Ms Zabini asked kindly as she cut into her salmon and scallops.

After their talk at the bookstore, the Zabini Matriarch brought the Professor and the boy-who-lived to a very nice restaurant at the edge of Diagon. It was much nicer than many of the other eateries, but then again, you can only eat at 'The Mermaid's Tale' if associated with a Lord or Lady.

Harry was of course nervous at first about eating at such a nice place, but Severus and Blaise placated him, telling him that it was fine to eat somewhere nice every once in a while.

Harry absolutely loved the food.

"It's wonderful. I've never seen so many amazing things before in my life." Harry said joyfully. "I do believe that this day has been the most incredible out of any other. Nothing could compare." He poked at his shrimp scampi. He had never eaten something so delicious before. The only time the Dursleys ever ate something this nice was when someone important came to the house... and he had to cook it.

Sadly he couldn't eat the rest of his meal. Small stomach and all.

"I'm sure that Diagon Alley wasn't your greatest experience, right?" Blaise asked as he sipped his tea. Harry tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're Harry Potter. I'm sure that you've gone on adventures before, at least done something more fun than visit the Alley to pick up books." Harry tugged at his emerald robe. He wished he could refute what his new friend was saying, but he couldn't. The most fun he had had before this was when he and Dudley went on a school field trip to a science museum. It was nice and all, but didn't beat magic, let alone a whole magic world.

Severus caught the motion, knowing that Harry was still skittish about his home life.

"Mr Zabini, I'm sure Mr Potter will tell you about his home when he feels comfortable." Blaise blushed with embarrassment. "Forgive me. It was impolite to intrude." Harry shook his head.

"N-No. It's fine. I suppose learning you have magic is pretty common here." Ms Zabini caught that easily.

"What do you mean Mr Potter?" Harry smiled to the widow.

"You can call me Harry." The Zabini found the action adorable, but her curiosity was not dulled. "To answer your question, Professor Snape picked me up and took me to Diagon Alley for the first time so I could get all my stuff. I've done fre- weird things before, but I never knew I was a wizard until he told me so." Both Zabini's looked at the Boy-Who-Lived in a different light.

To not tell the boy of his heritage until just before entering Hogwarts? Not even as a wizarding celebrity, but as an upcoming Lord of an Ancient and Noble House! That was absurd! All this time, they believed that Harry was being raised to use magic ever since the death of you-know-who.

But here he was, naive to his own name and powers. The Zabini Matriarch turned to Severus, who gave her a curt nod, which she could tell meant 'I'll explain everything.' She wanted to know more. She wanted to know every juicy detail.

Especially with how her son was treating the very cute boy.

-;-

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, savior to the wizarding world and last of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. One of the riches people in the Wizarding World.

And he didn't know about it until today!

Blaise was good at reading people. When people lied about stuff or feigned sincerity, he noticed it. It got him out of some sticky situations, especially involving his sneaky friends.

His friends hated him (playfully) for it, but it was a gift. Right now, the young Zabini could tell Harry was being truthful. The way his eyes expressed their excitement about the Alley, the way he smiled when he spoke of Ms Hendrick's clothes store during their meal. How he talked about meeting the goblins for the first time. It was all real.

Man, he couldn't wait to tell Draco. The spoiled rich kid they though Potter would be was actually the exact opposite.

He hoped this new information wouldn't affect his friendship with the long haired boy. He really like Harry... not that way of course, but you know, as a friend.

Just a friend.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Well, I've been expecting Mr Potter for some time, but I would have never guessed that you would have your mother's features over your fathers." Harry didn't know whether to blush at the insinuation between his mother and himself, or to step away from the very creepy man.

"H-Hello sir, I'm here to collect my wand." Harry said, trying to gain some distance between himself and the very touchy person.

It didn't help much, as Ollivander proceeded to pitter Harry on his arms, legs, head, and even nose with his measuring tape. The Professor was right outside the door, so Harry knew he wasn't in too much danger, but this man was just a bit too close for comfort.

Way too close for comfort.

He sighed in relief when the man backed away and put down the tape.

"Now Mr Potter, which is your dominate hand." Harry raise up his right.

"I'm right handed sir." Harry felt uneasy, wondering if the strange man was going to have another round with his measuring tape.

The strange man then gave Harry wand after wand, each one failing to do the duty the man was looking for.

The last one was hot to the touch, so Ollivander pulled out a black box and handed it to Harry. "This is Holly with Phoenix Feather, 11 inches. Go on, give it a go!" The man said hopefully.

As soon as Harry even touched it to grab it out of the box, he felt as if it shocked him, sending jolts of unpleasant feelings down his arm. He pushed the box away, not wanting to pick up the piece of wood inside.

Ollivander sighed. "While I could go through all of my wands with you today, I believe that sometimes there is a need for the wizard to find his wand that wishes to choose him." Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ollivander smiled.

"Just walk around the shelves and open your senses. Use every one of them, like smell or sound, and even feelings to connect to your wand inside the store, and I'm sure you'll find it! Your magic should help you determine where your wand is." Harry nodded and passed by the old gentleman, walking along the walls of wand after wand.

Closing his eyes, he continued to walk around, using his hands to guide him around corners and walkways.

Then he felt it. It was small, almost like a tingle before fading. Backtracking a few steps, he felt it again. As if playing a gave of hot and cold, he zeroed in on the wand in question and followed his magic to its destination.

Brushing his hands over several boxes, he opened his eyes and found his hands touching the right one. Pulling out the sleek black box, he opened it and stared in awe at the contents.

It was a cherry red stained colored wood with a knot at the base, there were small grooves in the wood, making swirling patterns from the base of the grip to nearly the tip of the wand.

He gently picked up the wand and felt a warm sensation flow through him, as if filling him with energy. The exhilarating feeling went from the tips of his toes to the top of his head!

"I see you found your wand." Harry flipped around to see Ollivander right in front of him, hovering over the child. The man's wrinkled hands were out and open, his palms facing up.

Getting the message, Harry nervously handed the wand to the expert.

"Hmm, I didn't make this wand. In fact, I do believe that my many Greats Grandfather did, back when we Ollivanders used a fourth core, now considered Dark by the Ministry. 10 3/4 inches, aged cherry wood with Basilisk fang. Very potent and stubborn, but loyal to no end. Works wonders for Parselmouths when it comes to charms and defense." Harry had no idea what a Parselmouth was but it sounded important.

"You would do well to take care of this wand Mr Potter, as it will definitely take you great distances in the future." Harry nodded.

"I also need to pick up a wand care kit and a holster Sir." Ollivander clapped his hands happily. "I'm terribly sorry, I must have forgotten about that. For the holster, on your leg or up your sleeve, and Dragonhide or leather?"

"Up my sleeve and Dragonhide Please." It sounded much cooler than leather.

"Alright, with the kit, holster and wand, your total comes out to 9 galleons and 7 sickles. Do take care of that wand Mr Potter, it has chosen you to be its holder, not the other way around."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Harry walked with Severus through the Diagon Alley once more before heading home, the man not wanting Harry to forget anything.

They had gone their separate ways from the Zabinis, but the two dark skinned purebloods gave their best wishes and told Harry that he was welcome at the Zabini home. It was nice, as he had finally made a friend that wasn't pushed away by Dudley.

Harry continued to look around, obviously entranced by his surroundings when he caught sight of something. Something looking right at him with big yellow eyes.

A beautiful snowy owl seemed fixated on his position. He moved two steps to the right, only for it to follow him. He shook around, but it refused to stop its tracking. "Professor Snape." The teacher looked down at the child. "What do I do?" Severus had no idea what the boy meant until he saw the bird giving Harry a stare down. He could easily see what was going on, even if Harry didn't.

"Mr Potter, I believe it would be best for you to get that one." Harry looked to his teacher/ guide in wonder. "What do you mean?"

"Trust me, that bird is going to be in your life, whether you want it to or not. It is quite fortunate as well, as one of the last things you will need beofre going to Hogwarts is a messenger owl." Severus said, a remnant of a smile almost perforating his lips.

'After all, it's not everyday a student finds their magical companion on their first day of learning that they're magical.' The owl looked at him and bobbed its head, as if nodding.

'Yes, a very smart companion at that.'

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Severus Snape walked Harry back to the disgusting hovel that the Dursleys lived in. The same one that looked the rest of the bloody street.

Looking down at Harry, he could easily see the glow that emanated from him.

The snowy bird, which Harry had yet to name, sat a top Harry's shoulder, looking around the location with disgust. Perhaps Snape could come to like this owl. It obviously knew that this was not a place for Harry.

Despite going back to this hellhole, Harry was obviously happy that he had such a wonderful day.

And in Snape's opinion, he was going to make it that much better for the boy. Making his way to the door. Severus knocked and pulled out his wand.

The oaf of a man opened it up and his squinting eyes were almost see-able by how wide they got. "What do you want, ya freak!?" He could see Harry flinch out of the corner of his eye. The owl hissed at the Dursley.

"I am here to bring Mr Potter to his home for the rest of the summer." Severus said stoically. The man grunted and didn't move.

It wasn't until he heard a shrieking voice inside that the man opened the door and led Harry in. Severus could see the man look at the white bird in disgust.

"Alright, he's back. Now leave, you no good freak, and stay away from my normal family." Vernon growled out as he tried to close the door once more. Snape put his food in and pointed his wand at the man. The proud whale cowered back in an instant, most likely remembering what happened list time.

"I believe we have more things to discuss regarding Mr Potter's home life. I suggest you listen, you and your eavesdropping wife, because I will not repeat myself."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Harry pulled out several items from his new trunk. The trunk was maple wood with green accents along the sides and opening, and the metal on the latch and body was silver. It looked wonderful and didn't scream its location out like that bright red one.

All in all, it was beautiful!

After buying it, Professor Snape unshrunk everything they had bought and put it in, yet it didn't weight anymore than it did before! It was like nothing was put inside it! And the best part, there was a button on the side he could press so he could shrink it down to the size of a lunch pail!

Magic was amazing!

Pulling his bird's cage out, he placed it on the desk and led the beautiful bird into the cage's perch. The Snowy owl didn't seem to mind the new location.

"Hmm, I'm gonna need a name for you." The bird continued to look at him with an overzealous attitude.

"How about Luna, like the moon." Harry thought it sounded okay, but he couldn't help but fell it was wrong. Like it was already taken.

At the Lovegood Estate, Luna Lovegood sneezed and wondered if the Nargles were poking at her nose again. Like devious creatures.

"No, that's not it, how about-" He was cut off when he heard shouting downstairs from his Aunt and Uncle, both of which sounded very angry. Harry hoped that it was not targeted at him. While he was used to an occasional thrashing, he was worried that they would destroy all his new stuff. Stuff that he had paid for, not theirs.

The yelling continued for a few more seconds until it was abruptly cut off. Harry stayed still, not wanting to let his curiosity get the better of him and cost him by being nosy.

There was a stomping of feet up the stairs, but it was too heavy to be Aunt Petunia's, but no where near as loud as Uncle Vernon.

Opening up his door was none other than his Professor.

"Mr Snape, I thought you left!" He said in shock. Severus shook his head.

"I needed to speak with your...caregivers about what will be happening this month before you go to Hogwarts. I suppose I should explain the results of our agreements to who it will be affect, correct?" Harry nodded, wanting to here what his summer would be like.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

 **July 31**

Paradise!

It was fantastic! He didn't have to do chores, he didn't have to cook or clean, he didn't have to do anything that was usually on his daily list of objectives.

He was allowed to spend his time rearranging Dudley's second bedroom, making it his own for the time being. Gone was the broken toys and the old furniture. Now it was replaced with his trunk and his new owl cage. It wasn't much, but it was definitely better than being surrounded by trash.

And what about food? Well, he was given three meals a day. Granted he was a much better cook than Petunia, who was obviously out of practice, it was still much better than his usual meal in the Dursley home.

How were the Dursleys taking all this? Quite begrudgingly in fact. They avoided him like a plague now, but it was better than being hit and forced to do work. I guess when a wizard threatens you with all powerful magic, you have second thoughts about hurting children. He would definitely thank Professor Snape for all this.

Anyway, the past week had been amazing. Harry, to Professor Snape's request, began reading his books for the upcoming year. He like reading about Charms and Potions the most.

I mean, charms that could shrink and grow things, that can make things feel like they weigh nothing even when they're filled to the brink with stuff!

Then there was potions! Being able to make people tell the truth, put people in comas, and even basic stuff like nutrition potions, just like the stuff Harry has to take now.

That's right, Severus Snape gave Harry a set of potions that he had to drink once a day. They were disgusting as soon as they touch your tongue, but in one week, Harry could already start to see the differences. His bones were less prominent and he was beginning to fill out his previously slim figure. It was amazing!

Harry sat on the partially broken bed reading up on 'Hogwarts: A History' when an owl came through his open window. It was a dark grey owl with black markings along its wings and chest, looking at him with scrutiny as it held a letter.

Getting up from his bed, he made it over to the owl and pulled out a few treats. holding them up to the dark bird, it released the letters and went at the treats in an instant. Before Harry could even pull his hand back they were all gone. The bird squawked loudly before leaving once more.

He looked at the letter, well letters apparently.

Opening the first one, he found it was from Blaise.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Harry Birthday!_

 _I know it's your birthday because everyone knows it's your birthday in the wizarding world. Crazy, I know, but most people want to find out everything they can about you, so your birthday is pretty common information._

 _I got you a gift, but I'm afraid to say I didn't know your address, so I couldn't send it to you. I had to send this letter through Professor Snape first to even get it to you, if you're even reading it of course. I didn't want to ask the man to send you a whole gift, as it might seem strange because he's not even my teacher yet._

 _Plus, his owl scares me._

 _Anyway, I hope to see you on the train when we go to Hogwarts, I'll make sure to save you a spot with my other friends._

 _Yours Truly, Blaise Zabini_

Harry loved the letter. After all, it was the first time someone had actually sent him something on his birthday! Even if he didn't get the gift now, it made his heart warm knowing that someone went out of their way to get him something.

He laughed at the bird part. Personally, the owl scared him too. It didn't even stay so he could send a reply. He supposed he could send Hedwig, but he didn't know where Blaise lived!

He pulled up the other letter and began reading.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _I do hope you are preparing for the upcoming year. I expect nothing but excellence in my classroom and my House should you be a part of it._

 _I have sent over a package with my owl. It is within the letter and is shrunken down. All you have to do is channel magic into the item and it will expand._

 _I look forward to the upcoming year with you, Mr Potter, don't be below my expectations._

 _Sincerely, Severus Tobias Snape_

 _Happy Birthday._

Harry shook the envelope and out came what looked like a miniature book. Following the Professor's instructions, he felt his magic and let it pour into the little book, watching with amazement as it grew full sized.

'I love magic' He though gleefully.

On the top of the book was 'The Mind and Its Defenses: Beginner's Addition' in plain writing. He smiled at it. It was his first Birthday gift! He hugged the book to his chest.

While he had no idea about what it meant, he was sure to read at least some of it before going to Hogwarts. He didn't want to let the Professor down.

A squawk forced him to turn the direction of his window once more, signifying the presence of another owl.

The owl in question was wearing a letter carrier that had a gold emblem on it with a large stylized **'G'.**

Guessing where it's from, Harry handed the new owl several treats before taking and tearing open the letter.

 _Dear Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter,_

 _Inside this letter is the bank statements regarding the Vaults of the Potter family, as well as your key, which has been repossessed from Albus Dumbledore_

 _I hope you shall write us back with haste. May your gold always flow like the blood of your enemies._

 _Sincerely, Piketooth of Gringotts Accounting and Vault Management._

Harry opened up the letter's packaging to find a gold key along with a small stack of papers.

Putting the golden key aside, he looked at the bank statements with focus, wondering what was going on with his family's money.

Let's just say, by the end of the day, he was going to be quite upset with a certain Headmaster.

(End Chapter)

I hope you liked it!

This will be slash in the future, get over it.

I hope you like this story. If you do, please follow and review.

Until next time, see ya!

PS: To the men in the audience that support slash and homosexual relatioships, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!

I hope you guys like the story so far, so I'll be posting this next chapter for you.

The pacing is a bit quick, but I just wanted to get all this out of the way. I hope you don't mind.

Anyway, lets get on with the story!

*I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters*

Chapter 5: Sorting

Harry jumped out of the taxi, making sure to hold onto his shrunken trunk with an iron grip. It wouldn't do to leave it behind today. He was still thinking about what could happen today and all the negatives, but the positives that could come from it far exceeded that.

Paying the driver with a few notes that Dudley never noticed were gone, he waved the man goodbye. Harry walked into the train station, getting a few curious glances for coming alone. He didn't care.

He passed through people and made it into Kings Cross Station. He held tight to his lunch pail sized trunk, as he has heard there are pickpockets and thieves that can steal from you before you even know it. Basically everything he owned was in his trunk, other than his bag of gold, which was magically attached to him, and his cage, which currently housed his owl Hedwig.

He decided on that name after reading about a famous woman that intelligent tactics to win against a wizard rebellion. He couldn't help but think that his bird's intelligence matched.

He passed by the trains to see a gaggle of redheads, the eldest of the group blabbering on about 'muggles' and 'Where the platform was.'

Had he not gotten a rundown about everything from Professor Snape's last letter, he would be just as clueless as them, although he probably wouldn't be as loud as they were currently. He passed the group and ran through the entrance, nobody even thinking that he was Harry Potter.

Then again, every book written about him said he looked like his father, not that he knew that.

He passed through the brick with no resistance, feeling the wall's magic accepting him and letting him pass. He opened his eyes back up and found himself staring at a scarlet steam engine, a sign above it stating in big letters 'Hogwarts Express'. He couldn't help but smile at the pleasant feelings that coursed through him.

"Well, it looks like I'm in the right place." Harry said happily.

He walked to the train, looking around at all the other families that were having their children get on board. He saw a pair of dark haired twins get on, one of them bouncing around while the other was looking into her book.

He saw a pair of parents handing their bushy haired daughter a toothbrush and muttering about dental hygiene. He snickered and wondered if they might be dentists.

"Harry!" He turned around and found a familiar face running up to him. "It looks like you found your way here, I'm glad!" Harry smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, but barely. I had to call a taxi this morning because my Uncle refused to bring me."

"What's a taxi?" Harry snickered. "It's muggle transportation, one you have to pay for."

"Oh! You mean like the Knight Bus!" Harry nodded. He didn't know what the 'Knight Bus was, but if it was like any other bus you had to pay for, he supposed they were similar.

"Anyway, it seems like you've changed a bit since I last saw you."

Harry was not wearing his emerald robe, but he did have on a pair of grey slacks and a green long sleeved shirt to go along with it. He wore a nice pair of shoes that he had picked up from Ms Hendrick's, being a dark colored Dragonhide that went up a few inches below his knees.

"You look nice and all, but you still kind of look like a girl, being so skinny and all with the long hair." Blaise said cheekily. Harry huffed, a bit of red tingling on his cheeks. He took the nutrition potions for the whole month, which helped greatly, but it couldn't erase years of small inconsistent meals.

He filled out quite a bit from his toothpick like figure, but he was still on the thin side.

"I'm not a girl. Sorry that a bit too thin for your liking, and I like my hair thank you very much." Blaise smiled at Harry's defensiveness.

"Well, it would be best to get your owl situated in the back with the rest, then I can introduce you to some of my friends." Harry nodded.

"I would like that."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Harry walked alongside his companion, having just put Hedwig in the back with the rest of the owls.

He followed Blaise to a compartment to find there was a small group of people already waiting for them.

"Harry, these are some of my friends from over the years. I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Harry smiled and entered the little compartment.

Inside was three people, a boy with slicked back blond hair and silver eyes, a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, looking very composed and proper, and next to her was another blond with brown eyes and was poking at the composed one. Harry smiled. They seemed like a good bunch, albeit all blonds.

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Harry, Harry Potter." The blond boy jumped up.

"Bloody hell, you really do look like a girl!" Harry blushed a bit and elbowed Blaise, who was laughing at his misfortune. "Sorry about that, it was uncalled for. Ehem, my name is Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Draco stuck his hand out and Harry shook it graciously.

The two blondes remained seated, but the more active one voiced her concerns. "You know, when Blaise told us about you, we didn't believe him at all, but now that I'm looking at you, I can see why Blaise got all red faced when he mentioned your looks."

It was Blaise's turn to blush, which cause Harry to laugh a bit at his friend's misfortunes. "Troublesome blondes." Harry only laughed harder at Blaise.

"Nice to meet both of you, Harry Potter at your service." Both girls took his hand one at a time. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Daphne Greengrass."

"And mine is Tracy, Tracy Davis." Harry smiled. He just got on the train and had made more friends than he had than he had in the past ten years.

-;-

Blaise had Harry sit between him and Draco, as he didn't want the girls to 'corrupt him'. Tracy only laughed while Daphne looked stoically at them.

While Harry had read about his heritage from the bank statements, he asked questions about his name as a Potter and what it entailed. Luckily, since they all came from prominent families, Harry got plenty of instruction.

"Well, as an upcoming head of a Most Ancient and Noble House." Daphne began statically. "You are politically powerful, as your name carries plenty of weight. You will inherit your house seat in the Wizengamot, which is the courts here in the magical world. You will also be able to-" The door slammed open, cutting off the intelligent blond from her explanation.

"Have any of you seen Harry Potter around he- oh, you're a bunch of snakes aren't ya?!" Draco sneered at the disgusted look the ginger boy gave them all.

"Yes, and you seem to be a Weasley, what with your red hair, second hand clothes, dirt on the nose, and robes that have been stitched together ten too many times." The boy bristled at the comment. He obviously went for his wand in his pocket, had it not been for Daphne pointing hers at him. He backed away, obviously believing they were going to use dark magic on him or something.

"You no good slimy snakes and your dark arts. I'm gonna be Harry Potter's best friend, so you best watch out!" The boy then ran off to open more compartments and search for his 'friend'. He didn't even close their door.

Blaise nudged Harry in the shoulder. "I didn't know you were friends with him." Harry shook his head in exasperation, making sure to use more of his long red hair to cover up the stupid famous scar.

"If I ever become friends with an imbecile like him, please slap me and help me get my head straight." The upcoming Slytherin children laughed, even Daphne gave the slightest chuckle.

-;-

Other than the interruption from the bushy haired girl Harry saw, who was trying to help a boy find his toad, the train ride was peaceful the rest of the way their.

Draco bought them all some snacks from the cart, letting Harry try out a chocolate frog for the first time.

Lets just say, Harry had a hard time grabbing the little bugger when it jumped around, much to the rest of their amusement.

"Say Harry, what house do you want to go into?" Tracy asked.

"Well, I looked them all up in 'Hogwarts: A History' and I think the best ones for me are Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Harry said happily.

"Really?! Well you best be prepared by what happens next if you make Slytherin." Harry tilted his head at Blaise's statement.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you're Harry Potter. Everyone expects you to be just like your parents, who were both Gryffindors." Harry looked down at the ground.

"But, I never really knew my parents. How am I suppose to be like them if I don't really know who they were to begin with." The compartment's atmosphere took a more solemn form.

It was true. How was Harry gonna be like James and Lily Potter if he had never met them.

"Well..." Blaise started. "I suppose you're right. You're different from what everyone thinks you are. I mean, we all believed you were some rich kid before I actually met you. It's not a bad thing really, in fact, I think it's good that you're different from them." Harry gave him a quizzical look.

"I mean, everyone expects the boy-who-lived, not Harry Potter, so I guess you'll just have to show everyone who you really are and not what they want you to be. You're you, not what they think you are." Harry smiled and hugged the dark skinned boy.

"Thanks Blaise, that means a lot." Blaise hugged back, finding comfort in his new friend.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Getting off the train, they found a giant man standing there waiting for all of them. He screamed for 'Firs' years' as he put it, so Harry and the rest of them went along and made their way to the rest of building up group of students.

The man, who identified as Hagrid, moved them forward through the thicket of trees on the narrow path.

Harry found himself in the middle of his new group of Slytherins, hiding him within the middle due to his smaller stature. He was not that short! Just a few inches below Draco. He was sure to grow.

They made a sudden stop with the giant screaming 'No more than four to a boat'. They had to get on boats for the rest of the trip? Harry just hoped that nothing happened. He didn't know how to swim, not that anyone knew that other than the Dursleys.

Since there were five of them, they decided to split up a bit.

Draco went with a pair of boys that seemed more like meatheads, named Crabbe and Goyle, much to his chagrin. Apparently their fathers wanted them to keep an eye on Draco and 'protect' him. Along with them went Blaise.

That left Harry, Daphne, Tracy, and a pug faced girl named Pansy, who was a bit rude, but wasn't too bad. Luckily she didn't make any comments on his gender, so Harry was fine.

Blaise complained, saying that Harry would be talking like a girl before they even got off the boats. That got him another elbow to the ribs before they split off.

As they went along with the currents of the waters, they went through a dark tunnel, that stretched for a period of time, before it opened up to reveal their destination.

The castle was beautiful! It looked aged and elegant at the same time. It's darkened stone looking brighter as it was hit by the rays of sunlight.

Hogwarts Castle, the school he would be staying at for the next seven years. His new home.

He hoped it was just as magnificent on the inside too!

-;-

It certainly was.

After getting off their boats and being led to the hall by a teacher names Professor McGonagall, they entered a beautiful room that had hundreds of candles floating in the air. The ceiling was gone as well, but Harry had done his reading and knew why.

He overheard the bushy haired girl muttering about how the candles were placed there magically. She also muttered on how the ceiling looked like it wasn't there because it was enchanted to look that way.

Yeah, he already knew all that, but he knew better than to basically brag about his knowledge.

There was also that rude boy that was yelling about how they had to fight a troll, which was ridiculous. If he had done his reading he would know the real answer.

He felt a nudge at his shoulder and found Draco at his side. He smiled at the silver eyed blond and nodded, excited about what was to come next.

A hat sat at the front of the room on a stool, looking ratty and faded with time. Suddenly, its seem opened up and it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry clapped along with everyone else, though Draco didn't. Come on, it was a singing hat! How could He not be excited about that.

The stern looking woman who led them here, McGonagall Harry remembered, walked to the front of the Hall. "When I call your name, please come to the front so you may be sorted.

Abbot, Hannah!" The girl with pigtails ran forward and had the hat placed on her head. After a moment, it screamed out

"Hufflepuff!" The table with yellow and black cheered as a new student joined them.

"Bones Susan!" Harry tuned out the continued calling of names and turned to Draco.

"I'm guess you want to get into Slytherin, right?" The blond nodded.

"The Malfoy family has always been in the Slytherin house. We prefer cunning over brashness." Harry could agree with that. Sometimes being a little sneaky could go a long way. It got him that taxi.

Harry thought about his own life. Before he had met Professor Snape, he was used to doing the same thing everyday. Get up, clean the house and cook breakfast, go to school, come home, clean some more, then prepare dinner. Clean up then go to sleep. It was that way everyday, except for the occational chance he got to run to the library and bring a book to the house to read. The Dursleys didn't know about the hole in the back of the cupboard where he hid them, and he knew they never would. Too lazy to check.

He might loose a few hours of sleep, but he enjoyed the books he read when he got the chance.

Then he learned about magic.

It was all real, and he was a part of it! Magical brooms and wands, learning how to create spells that can do fantastic things that go against the laws of physics, and to be able to brew potions that can do wondrous things!

It was fantastic! He was so happy that he was a part of it.

But then what Blaise said hit him. What if they don't want him after he becomes a Slytherin. From what they told him, Slytherin has a bad reputation, due to creating many Dark Wizards in the past and for being very bias when it comes to blood purity.

He didn't want to let everyone down, but then again, all his friends were going into Slytherin, and Harry thought he would fit in there. He wasn't his parents, so what good was it to try to be them?

Draco went up and got called out to be Slytherin before the hat touched his head. The blond smiled at him as he walked over to the green covered table.

 _You're you, not what they think you are._

Harry decided what to do.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked forward, uncaring of the whispers of himself. Many of them talked about how he looked nothing like they thought.

That redhead from earlier said he looked like 'bloody fairy'. He would make sure to remember those words when he saw the boy next time.

Walking up to the front of the hall, the teacher placed the hat on his head and he sat on the stood.

He felt something brush over his head, as if a feather tickled his mind.

'Hmm, I'm surprised you have some mind defenses. Not many your age tend to learn that art.' The sorting hat said into his head.

'How did you get through? I've been practicing for weeks on how to protect my mind.'

'I am blessed by the Magic of Hogwarts and the Fouders themselves, created by Lady Ravenclaw herself. No mind can hold me back. Now onto what needs to be done. Where shall I sort you? Lets see...

Quite a hard worker, and tend to follow through with what you wish to do, but you are very defensive of your heart and are not the most trusting.

Smart and you understand the power of knowledge, but you don't believe everything you read in a book. You wish to learn from experience as well.

Brave to a fault and are willing to protect others, but are not brash and only wish to protect those close to you.

Then there is your cleverness. You are sneaky when you need to be and have a cunning mind. You also carry many ambitions for your future, but you are a bit naive.

I could place you anywhere, but I am leaning towards one. However, I will give you the choice.'

'Place me where I can complete my dreams, and where I can make new friends along the way.'

'Ah, you're a bit cryptic. I like that. I suppose with my choice, the best place to put you would be...'

"SLYTHERIN"

(End Chapter)

I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.

There is plenty more to add to this story, so please stay tuned.

Until then, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter.

I have a lot of writing to do for the future, but I don't care! I have no life so what else do I do with my time?

Anyway, lets get on with the story!

Follow and Review if you like it!

*I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters.*

Chapter 6: Settling In

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was dead quiet, surprised b what the ancient hat had just yelled out. Everyone's eyes were on Harry Potter, who was trying to remain confident under the varying looks he got from the four tables. Sadly it wavered from the looks of anger and hatred that he got from many of the red wearing students.

Harry put the hat in the frozen McGonagall's hands and made his way down the steps to his new table. Murmurs began to build around the great hall. He tried not to notice, but he could already hear the whispers about him.

"He's a Snake?"

"I thought Harry Potter was our savior. Why's he in Slytherin?"

"The boy-who-lived is Dark?"

"I still can't get over how he looks."

He bit his lip and looked to his fellow Slytherins. Some of them looks apprehensive about him being in the house, but he caught Draco's encouraging gaze and he gave the blond a smile.

He walked over to his friend and found an empty spot between him and Daphne, who gave him a curt nod. He noticed her lips were a bit upturned but didn't say anything.

He looked around the table and gave everyone who was looking at him a nod of indifference, showing he could control himself.

It seemed to garner some acceptance, as several students nodded back, but some simply looked away.

Harry took a deep breath in and out, refocusing his resolve.

He was a Slytherin now. He could do this.

Severus Snape sat in his chair at the teacher's table, gauging the reactions of his fellow teachers.

When his house's name was yelled out, he could have sworn he saw Albus choke on his lemon drop. The man's smile instantly dropped and he sucked in a huge breath, as if he was just told he was fired.

Obviously the headmaster expected Harry to go into the house of Courage.

Filius gave Harry a look of curiosity but that was really it. At least the man gave his Slytherins a chance.

Minerva was frozen at the front for a good minute before she shook her head a bit and resumed with the rest of the names.

The rest of the first years were sorted, Blaise Zabini going into Slytherin and sitting right across from Draco, and Ron sitting next to a pair of boys, all three of them staring at the back of Harry's head. He ignored them, but could feel their hatred.

So much for being his best friend.

Albus gave smile and stood up. "Welcome," he began. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Harry looked to Draco with an incredulous look. "Is he mad?" The blond nodded his head.

"He's right weird, that's for sure. You best look out for him too. He may yell about house equality, but I've heard from my father that he's always been a bias man towards his lions." Harry nodded. Isn't wasn't uncommon for people to be bias.

Teachers often had their favorite student in school, so it was basically the same thing.

Food appeared on the tables and Harry ate along with everyone else. Remembering Daphne's lesson from the train, he made sure to eat slowly and carefully, chewing each bite thoroughly. He may be hungry, but that didn't mean he was going to tear into his food like a rabid animal.

Speaking of which, Harry turned around to see that red haired boy still staring at him, shoving a whole bread roll into his already full mouth.

Yes, he was definitely glad he didn't make friends with that one.

He could easily see the differences in houses. The Ravenclaws were chattering, but much quieter than the Hufflepuffs, who were talking to each other happily and getting to know the new first years.

Gryffindor however was loud. Very much so, and there were many who were eating voraciously.

Seriously, it was like they had never seen food before.

Satisfied and full, Harry continued to speak with his friends about the house and what it entails.

Luckily, Harry did his research and kept up.

"I wonder if Professor Snape will hold Samhain for Slytherins on October 31. I haven't celebrated it, but I would much prefer a magical holiday over Halloween." Draco nodded to Harry's deduction, and many were listening on the Boy-who-lived.

"I'm surprised that a Mudblood such as yourself is actually knowledgeable in Wizarding Customs, albeit barely," A fourth year Slytherin sneered at Harry. Harry was hurt by the insult, but he hid it under his mask and only smirked.

"I may be a Halfblood, but that doesn't stop me from being the Heir to an Ancient and Noble house. After all, I believe my name easily compensates for my mother's lineage.

And for your information, if you look at the records, you'll see that Lily Evans Potter was one of Hogwarts' highest scoring students in the past hundred years. Just because she was muggleborn doesn't mean she was weak. The same can be said for me." The fourth year sat back with a look of disgust, obviously not happy with the first year's counter.

Harry continued to talk with Draco and Blaise until the food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore looked over to the Gryffindor table, which had a pair of red headed boy snickering to themselves.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry saw the old man smile and couldn't help but wonder if he was truly loony.

"Yeah, like telling children not to go somewhere will definitely stop them." He heard Draco spout sarcastically. He smiled at the blond.

"Well, if we aren't imbeciles and just listen then nothing idiotic will happen to us." Harry said happily. Draco smiled back.

Dumbledore then had them sing the Hogwarts song, which many Slytherins refused to take part in. Harry almost did, until he heard how awful and off putting the crowd of different timed singing sounded.

At the end, only the pair of red head twins were left, finishing it off with a funeral death song. Harry wondered if they related to that red headed prat.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes with obviously fake tears in them. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin prefects began to escort the new batch of Slytherin students to their dorms, having them all stay in line and be orderly and unified.

As they walked out of the great hall, Harry felt eyes on the back of his head again. Turning around, expecting to see that red headed boy again, he was met with the sight of the headmaster staring right at him.

He suddenly felt a push at his thin mental walls and looked away from the man, knowing what Dumbledore was doing. Didn't the man know it was frowned upon to use Legilimency on children?

He was glad he recognized the feeling before the man got in. His walls weren't very strong yet.

"Harry, you alright?" Blaise asked. Harry nodded.

"I'm fine now, but when I looked at the headmaster he tried to use Legilimency on me."

"He used Legilimency on you? What do you mean tried?"

"I've been practicing my shields for the past month. They aren't strong, but I could feel him try to get in. Had I looked at him for another second he would have gotten right through."

"Well that's good. I'm just glad he doesn't go poking around in my head, not that he can. I've been trained for mind arts since I was six." Blaise said cheekily.

"I was the same." Draco put in. Harry pouted cutely, his hair brushing over his face.

"Lucky." He murmured, getting playful nudges from his friends.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to help you with your shields. I can ask father to send over the books he used when he trained me." Harry smiled.

"I would really appreciate that. Thanks Draco."

The prefects took them down to the Dungeons, where the Slytherin room was housed. Making there way to the entrance, the male prefect turned around and looked to the first years. "Alright, this is the Slytherin entrance, which leads to the common room. I hope you were paying attention to the path we took, as Professor Snape doesn't want any of you to get lost on your first day of classes.

The common room connects to the dorms, which are separated by gender and years. First years are not allowed to enter other year's dorms unless given permission by a student of that year or by a prefect. You would do well to follow the rules, as Professor Snape can be quite creative when coming up with punishments.

Now each month, the entrance will have a different password. The password for this month is 'fel callidus' (1). Remember it well, as it won't be changing until October 1st." With that, the prefect turned around and stated the password to a snake's head at the front of the door. It's eyes glowed green and the door split open, allowing for the prefects to usher in the new students.

Taking the prefects words to heart, they all lined up and waited for their House of Head to greet them. As they stood patiently, Harry let his eyes wander around the room.

The stone walls were stylized with green banners and snakes, all of which were placed accordingly and with reason. The walls were not covered from head to toe, but rather the banners were hung more intelligently, allowing for them to be accentuated by the stone walls behind them. In the middle of the room sat a fireplace that was ingrained with snakes that curled around the the bricks. The Slytherin crest was proudly molded into the stone, shining green above the lit fire.

Then there was the furniture, which was different from Harry expected. The room had several round tables, all of which were dark wood with square satin table cloths that dipped off the edges. He could see that the legs of the table had etched scales, which gave it a look of elegance and Slytherin.

The chairs that accompanied them were also scaled and were dark wood. They had cushions on the seats and arm rests, also in satin fabric.

Then there was what appeared to be a living room like area around the fireplace. There were mahogany couches and recliners surrounding a emerald and beige rug that had snakes slithering across it, and they were actually moving!

All in all, from what he could see, it was very snakish, but that didn't mean it didn't look comfortable. It was even a bit homey.

Professor Snape came out not a few moments later from his quarters, robes billowing behind him and a look of focus in his eyes. He stopped in front of the new students and let his eyes wander over them. He lingered a bit longer on Harry and Draco.

"Greetings. I am the Potions Professor Severus Tobias Snape, but you are to refer to me as Professor Snape. I will make this short and concise. We are Slytherins, the most judged upon House in Hogwarts. We must stand together and show a united front against all opposition, so do not show weakness. Do not disgrace the great name of Slytherin.

Anything that we do in Hogwarts is looked upon by other students and teachers with skepticism, many believing we are dark and twisted. Do not let their words or actions affect you. We are clever, cunning, and ambitious. We are in this house because we have the qualities that Salazar Slytherin believed were the greatest traits a person can have. Anyone can read a book, work hard, or run in without thought, but it takes a clever mind to win in the end."

Harry was engrossed by his words. They were spoken with power and leadership, leaving him hanging on every word. He knew Professor Snape was an intelligent man, but he had no idea that he could be so awe-inspiring. While he was intimidating, he could see that the man cared for them and wanted them to be the best they could be, and Harry was not going to let him down.

"The Slytherin House will be targeted, so outside of the Slytherin common room, do not be alone anywhere. Stay in groups when you go anywhere, whether it is to walk to the Great Hall or to the Library. Just because you are first years does not exempt you from bullying courtesy of other Houses, particularly Gryffindor. Do you understand?" He received a collection of nods from his first years.

"Now, first years are off to your dorms, where you shall unpack. That dorm is your home for the next year, so expect you to treat it properly. There will be weekly check ups to ensure you do not let it fall into disrepair.

Your names are posted on the front of the room doors. Girls are to the right, boys to the left. Be in bed by 9:00pm.

And on a final note, welcome to Slytherin."

Snape then walked back into his room, leaving the first years with his words reverberating in their minds and Prefects to finish any introductions before sending them to the dorms.

Harry looked around, not finding his name anywhere. He had already checked several rooms. He couldn't help but think that they put his stuff in a girls room. There would be hell to pay if they did.

"Oi Harry, in here." Harry turned to see Blaise waving to him from a room down the hall.

Harry walked up to the room to see it had his trunk, unshunken now, next to the bed in the right corner of the room.

"I guess we're roommates then." Blaise said with a smile. Harry nodded to him bit noticed the third bed in the room.

"Hmm, I wonder who the third is? Maybe Draco?"Blaise shook his head.

"No, he got put with Crabbe and Goyle. Poor lad." Harry snickered. Those two were the messiest eaters in the Slytherin first years. They were probably going to be just as messy in their dorm.

"Then who's our third roommate?"

"That would be me." Harry's answer came in the form of a brown haired boy. He was thin, a bit short, but not as short as Harry, and seemed a bit shy. Harry walked up to the new roommate and put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, my name i Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry." the boy gave slight smile and took up Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Theodore Nott."

"Well Theodore, I guess we'll be spending the next year together." Harry then let Blaise and Theodore do their greetings to one another before all of them started to make the dorm a bit more homey.

Luckily for them, there was an empty bookcase in the room with six shelves, so they all decided to split it. Harry got the bottom two while Theodore got the middle ones and Blaise the top two.

They each then went on to get ready for bed and clean themselves up from a long day of introductions to Hogwarts.

Harry pulled on his new pajamas, which consisted of a blue shirt and a pair of black sleeping pants that had a green line going down the side. Entering their bathroom, he brushed his hair with the new hairbrush he had gotten from Ms Hendricks and sighed happily. He never got to brush his own hair with a real brush until a month ago, and relished in the feeling.

Aunt Petunia used to try to cut all his hair off, but it would grow back the next day. She was of course always angry about it, but gave up after the fourth time.

He didn't eat for days.

Then she tried to use a brush on him whenever he needed to go to school, only to tear forcefully and comb out any knots with grit and impatience. He always dreaded when she would come at him a brush, so he often tried to comb it down with his fingers. If didn't look very good, but it was definitely better than the other option.

But now, he found himself in love with taking care of his red locks. He always liked his hair, but hated how dirty it always looked.

Things were different now. Things were better.

Finishing with the last of his nightly duties, Harry laid down on his bed and let his eyes flutter with tiredness.

"Hey Blaise, Theodore."

"Hmm?" Theodore quietly called out.

"Yeah Harry?" The Zabini asked lazily.

"Goodnight."

(End Chapter)

Yay! I hoped you guys liked it.

(1) fel callidus is Latin for Cunning Cobra. I thought it was fitting.

Anyway, I got asked if Hermione would be bashed and the answer is no! She will be a bit annoying, but then again she was like that in the books. She may be a bit too pushy and nosey for Harry's taste, but that doesn't mean she's a bashed character.

Anyway, I have many things to do, such as write for other stories, so I hope you're okay with this update and tell me what you think.

Until next time, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! I hope you are liking what I have so far.

Anyway, to those who are concerned about how Harry has changed, I am simply stating that Harry is now free from the machinations for the Dursleys, so he will be a bit more childish than his fellow Slytherins, as he never got to experience his youth.

He is still going to be Slytherin and cunning, but I like a sweet caring Harry.

PS: No pairing until second year, and it will be very small. REAL slash will start up in fourth year for those who are interested.

Anyway, onto the next chapter!

*I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters*

Chapter 7: Classes

Harry was excited. It was his first day of school at Hogwarts and he would be able to experience the learning of real life magic. He had gotten to observe it yesterday, but now he would be a part of it.

Alongside Blaise and Draco, he made his way to his first class, Charms.

He read up on the first few kind of charms they would be learning, such as the _Wingardium Leviosa_ , _Accio_ , and _Lumos._ There were several others but he knew they wouldn't get to them today.

Walking into the classroom, they found the room was split down the middle, with two long desks on on both sides, one elevated above the other so that those in the back could pay attention.

The three of them noticed a higher amount of Slytherins on the right side, so they all agreed that it would be the best choice. After sitting in their seats, Harry noticed a short haired blond walk in and he waved to him.

Theodore got the message and looked up at Harry, who gestured for him to join them.

"Who is that?" Draco asked Blaise as Theo got closer.

"That's Theodore Nott. He's out roommate for this year, and it seems Harry's trying to make friends with him." Draco gave a sour look to the other boy.

"I just hope he's not like his father."

-;-

"Theodore, great of you to join us." The short haired boy nodded.

"I'm happy with the invitation." The boy sat down next to Blaise, who sandwiched Harry with Draco.

There was a bit of a silence, Theodore not talking while the trio not knowing what to say.

Luckily, Daphne and Tracy walked in and joined them. Tracy was able to get a conversation going between Draco and Theodore while Daphne talked with Harry and Blaise about Charms and what they've read so far.

However, they didn't know that the Charms Professor was listening to them.

"I noticed that with the tickling charm, it could be used in dueling to stop your opponent from speaking clearly. If they're too busy laughing, they can't speak properly." Harry told his fellow Slytherins, who nodded to his hypothesis.

"That's quite the observation Mr Potter." Harry nearly jumped out of his seat at the high pitched voice. "Pardon me, I should have introduced myself first." Harry looked to the front of his high desk, but didn't see anyone.

Then he looked down a bit further and saw a diminutive man with dark brown hair, a curly mustache and wearing round glasses. Dressed up in a tailored suit with a robe like cape, the man looked professional, even with his size.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter." The man smiled as he stuck his hand up to Harry, who shook it. "I must say, most people don't noticed that about first year spells. Even ones as 'useless' as a charm like that can be very effective when used the right way. Five points to Slytherin" Harry smiled at the man.

"Thank you Sir."

"Please call me Professor Flitwick." Harry nodded to the man, who walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat.

"Welcome everyone to your first charms lesson. My name is Filius Flitwick and I will be teaching you how to use and apply the spells taught in this class. Now, before I start, I noticed a few students are not-" His words were cut off when two boys ran in, both sweaty in the face and robes thrown on haphazardly.

"Well, it seems my question was answered." The readhead got a bit red faced.

"Sorry Professor, Neville slowed me down on the way here." The chubbier boy cowered a bit under the glare he received from the other boy. He looked like he wanted to argue, but his words were caught in his throat.

"Well, I will not take points today, but should this happen again, I will not be so lenient." The two boys nodded and made their way to their seats on the Gryffindor side of the room.

"Now that that's taken care of, I would like to start off with a question. Had you have read up, you would know the answer. What is the name of the wand lighting charm?" Several hands shot up, but the first was the girl with wildly bushy hair.

"Yes Miss..."

"Granger, Hermoine Granger." She finished. "The answer to your question is _Lumos."_

"Very good Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor. Now, for today, we will be learning about the _Lumos_ charm and how to control the power behind it."

The diminutive professor then went on to explain everything about the trials of the _Lumos_ charm. How to pronounce it, the control and use of their wands while they did the incantation, and what to think about as they tried to light the charm on the tips of their wands.

Harry found all of his tips helpful. He may have been able to read about his magic at home, but he wasn't allowed to use his wand. Stupid magical laws that didn't allow him to use magic outside of supervised areas like Hogwarts.

It was ridiculous. He wasn't allowed to practice to get better at magic. It was like they wanted students to get rusty during the summer.

Luckily, he was able to focus on his wand and control his magic through the basilisk fang core. He felt the magic lace through the piece of aged wood and thought about the intent needed to light the tip. With a flick of his wrist, he yelled to incantation.

 _"LUMOS"_

He was not expecting his wand to glow to such a degree, making the already well lit room explode with light. Everyone was forced to look away from the impressive display, even Harry, who dropped his wand in shock onto the desk.

After a few moments, the light finally died and his wand was back to normal.

He looked around as he cleared his eyes, trying to make sure he could still see. After a few seconds, his vision came back and he found his wand on the desk, people rubbing their eyes, and a Professor looking at him with a little smile.

"My, Mr Potter. That was the most powerful use of the _Lumos_ charm I've seen in many years. I had no idea you would have your mother's skill in charms. 20 Points to Slytherin." He smiled at the professor and gave his thanks to the Ravenclaw head of house for giving him great instruction. Flitwick blushed a bit and excepted the praise.

Harry looked to his friends who were smirking at him and they proceeded to call him an 'overachiever'. He joined in the playful banter and proceeded to help them complete the charm, though they didn't need much help. In return, they helped him control his magic and how powerful his _Lumos_ was.

They didn't notice a red head scowling with jealousy and a bushy haired girl watching him intently.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

They trio turned party of four made their way to Transfiguration, which was sure to be as interesting as their first class.

Theodore, Draco and Blaise also got their _Lumos_ along with several other students. Lets just say, the Slytherin scale was a bit more full than the Gryffindor one so far.

Speaking of Gryffindors.

"Hey, you're really him, Harry Potter." Harry turned around to see that annoying boy, Ron he remembered, staring at him. More specifically, his forehead where his scar lay under his hair.

"And?" He asked curiously, not stopping for the boy to waste his time. Ron followed and walked alongside Harry, trying to push his friends away from him.

"I can't believe it's you! I had no idea you were that girl on the train. You don't look like what I though you would. Can I see the scar?" The boy then tried to reach up and push away Harry's hair, but luckily for Harry, Blaise caught the offending hand and gave the nosey and annoying redhead a glare.

"I don't believe Harry said yes before you stuck your greasy fingers towards his face." Ron glared back at the dark skinned boy.

"Who are you? You can't be Harry's friend, Harry Potter would never be friends with a snake like you. He would much rather hang out with Gryffindors like himself. He just got brainwashed by you **freaks,** that's why he's in Slytherin."

Ron found a pair of hands shoving him away from Blaise and onto the ground, courtusy of Harry.

If there was one word Harry hated most of all, it was that one.

"One, I'm friends with Blaise with Blaise, Theodore and Draco, not you. Two, I'm not brainwashed nor was I when I allowed myself to be put in Slytherin. And three, if you ever call any of my friends that ever again, I will make you sure you regret it."

Harry might appear young and sweet with his androgynous looks, but right now he looked down right menacing. If it could, his magic would be making his hair float in the air with pure anger, and Ron quickly got the message.

The boy scooted away and got up from the floor with stifled steps. "You're not Harry Potter. You're just a bloody snake, just like the rest of those dark wizards."

The boy then ran off, running through the crowd of students that had built up from the scuttle.

Harry relaxed and looked to his friends, who were equally surprised by his actions.

"Well, we better hurry. We don't want to be late to our next class." Harry then walked off through the crowd, leaving his friends to shake off their surprise and follow behind.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

I mean, I just don't understand. Yesterday he started off with claiming he was my best friend. Next he insults me and then glares at me endlessly for getting into Slytherin, then today he goes off about how it was wrong for me to be in Slytherin, and that I wasn't friends with you guys. Going about being friendly for a short spiel before he got angry and switched tables to saying I was a Dark wizard." Harry sighed as he walked into the transfiguration.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. Just ignore the Weasley. It's obvious that he want to be your friend for some ulterior motive, but obviously doesn't know how to even make a friend in the first place." Blaise said as he patted Harry on the back.

"He also doesn't seem to be able to control his anger or jealousy. I saw how he was looking at Harry during the charms lesson, and he probably doesn't know whether to be jealous of Harry or if he should be friends with him." Theodore put in.

The four sat down in two sets of desks, Blaise and Draco at one with Harry and Theodore at the other. They continued to discuss important situations of today, such as the _Lumos_ charm Harry produced, what they were going to do in today's transfiguration class, and the Weasley complex."

Luckily, they didn't have to worry about Gryffindors for this class, as they were only working with Ravenclaws. Groups of green and blue wearing students came into the class, pairing up and sitting in their desks.

Though Harry was getting a few curious glances from both Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Draco whispered to Harry from behind that word travels fast in the halls, and that his incidents with the _Lumos_ and Weasley are sure to garner some attention.

They sat and waited for the teacher to enter, wondering when she would show up. The only thing in the room was the now full body of students and a cat at the front that sat in a stool.

Before anyone them could blink in surprise, the cat transformed into a stern looking woman with forest green robes and bifocals.

"Good day students. My name is Professor McGonagall and what you just witnessed is one of the many attributes that can be achieved through Transfiguration."

The teacher then explained how transfiguration worked and how they were reorganizing the matter into a different form through magic and intent. As an example, she wowed the class once more by changing her desk into a pig, and transfiguring it back once more.

Harry was just as excited as the rest of his group, but Draco, Theo, and Blaise contained there excitement more than he could. Bloody purebloods and their training. This was something to be excited about!

The teacher then gave them each a match and told them to transfigure it into a silver needle. McGonagall went into a quick detail about how the transformation works before letting them try on there own. The teacher used her time to walk around the class and help any students that asked, though there weren't many. Ravenclaws were digging through there books for the answers while the Slytherins were too prideful to ask the teacher, opting to find the solution on their own.

Many went to pulling out there wands and trying to wave the match into a needle, but they had little success. Draco was having a bit of trouble, but Theodore took it upon himself to help the blond. The two were starting to get along a bit, not noticing the looks of sourness they got from a pair of heavy set Slytherin boys.

Blaise was the first to get it, managing to turn his match into a wooden needle, but at least the red tip was gone. McGonagall awarded him two points for the achievement.

Harry turned his silver, but had a hard time transforming the shape. They put two and two together and used their knowledge as a pair. Blaise and Harry were able to complete their needles together, though they weren't the first to do it. Terry Boot and Padma Parvati, two Ravenclaws, were the first in the room to get their needles to be silver and needle shaped. It earned them twenty points for their House.

However, it was the four Slytherins that were able to get it completely right. They managed to turn their matches into full fledged needles, with the small thread hole included. It came down to envisioning it in their heads and letting the magic in their cores twist the material into what they wanted it to be.

Several other students were able to get close, but none were able to complete the objective in the two hour long class.

McGonagall nodded her head to all of them and awarded them for their work just as the class ended, letting them head off to their break for lunch.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Eight Points, she awarded us a total of eight points for completing the objective for class today. Yet she gave twenty points to those Ravenclaws for 'almost' doing the same thing." Harry bit into his apple.

He along with the rest of his fellow first years sat in the Great Hall, eating their meals.

Though Harry was a bit irritated. He knew that there would be favoritism, but never pure bias. Professor Snape told them about how Slytherins were targeted, but he didn't know it was with the teachers too.

McGonagall thought them, yes, but she obviously didn't care whether they succeeded. She spent most of her time on the Ravenclaw side of the room assisting and gave minimal points to them for completing the work for the day.

It reminded him too much of elementary school, where certain students were automatically placed above others and some were at the bottom, like himself.

It wasn't his fault his family gave him rags for clothes, it shouldn't mean he gets lower grades on his work for the same answers as other students. At times, yes he needed to lower himself for the sake of Dudley being an idiot and to not score over him, but when he did a good job, he was still met with lower marks.

It seems that things are the same no matter where you go, magical or muggle.

"Just let it go Harry, McGonagall isn't too friendly with us Slytherins. She's not outright bias, but she can be a bit unfair due to her own prejudice." Harry huffed at Blaise's response.

"I know, I just though that a paid faculty member would know better than to be like that." Draco nudged Harry.

"Well, if the lions get McGonagall, then we have Professor Snape. You'll find that he's a bit generous to us when it comes to points, as he knows we won't earn many of them in Herbology or Transfiguration. It kind of evens the playing field." Harry nodded and found a bit of reason in that. If one teacher was allowed to be bias, then shouldn't another for the opposing cause?

While it was all a bit unfair, he supposed it was the best it was going to be.

He went to take another bite, had it not been for a letter landing in front of him.

"From family?" Harry snorted at Theodore.

"If it's my 'family', then I'll eat my robes." He tore open the parchment letter. "It's from the... Headmaster. He wants to see me in his office right now." That got several looks from the table. The headmaster never asks for students, especially Slytherin students to go to his office.

Well, unless it was to check them for dark arts.

Harry stood up and waved goodbye to his friends as he strode off towards the new destination. Albus Dumbledore's office.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and strongest wizard in Britain. The most beloved man in the Wizarding World

And the best part, he was also a thief.

The man had taken money from his vaults, the vaults that his parents left for him. Dumbledore didn't steal much from Harry, but it was more than enough to make him upset. The man was pulling money from his vaults once every month since he was a baby.

And what a coincidence that it was around the same time that the Dursleys got something new and expensive for that month. A new toaster, new game station for Dudley, sport equipment that the fat boy would never use, you name it.

That meant one thing. Dumbledore was paying his relatives to watch him, and what irked him the most was that the man never checked up on him.

He sent money to his despicable family every month, but never bothered to make sure he was okay. He never bothered to see if the money from Harry's vault was actually going to the boy it was intended for.

He would make sure to tell the old wizard about the cupboard under the stairs, after all, if this man was to make sure he was taken care of, then he should know where Harry had slept for the past ten years of his life. Not to mention his clothes, meager meals and threadbare linens.

Lets just say, this meeting was going to be a bit interesting.

(End Chapter)

Well I hoped you guys liked it. What;s going to happen with Dumbledore and Harry? Find out next chapter!

The story will progress so please stay tuned!

Anyway, follow and review if you like the story and are hungry for more!

Until next time, see ya!


End file.
